More Than a Memory
by IamtotallyKewlio
Summary: First songfic. BB and ?. Bet you can guess!


I'm sorry about being dead. It kinda sucked. Five day weekend coming up, though, so those of you who want to kill me for not updating Teenage Assassin, I should get a chapter up soon. Sorry again...

Alright, this is my first ever songfic. See if you can guess who BB's thinking about. Shouldn't be too hard.

bdbdbdbbdbdbdb

_People say she's only in my head  
It's gonna take time but I'll forget  
They say I need to get on with my life _

Beast Boy turned. He had seen her! It was- Cyborg, holding a brand new yellow mop upside-down. Seeing the joy followed by sadness on his friend's face, Cyborg said "Thought it was her?"

He nodded. "Out of the corner of my eye, it kinda looked like…"

"I know you're down, man, but seeing things isn't gonna help. She's gone."

But they don't realize

It's when you're dialing 6 numbers just to hang up the phone  
Driving cross town just to see if she's home 

Beast Boy walked into the cave for about the third time that week. "Hey… just wanted to say hi…"

Waking up a friend in the dead of the night  
just to hear 'em say it's going to be alright

Raven had taken to checking in on Beast Boy before she went to bed. Their rooms were only a wall apart, after all. She opened the door and looked in. The green changeling was tossing back and forth, murmuring something. He rolled so that Raven could see his face; he was crying. She went over to him. When she sat down, he stirred, and woke. Seeing her, he latched onto her shoulder and began sobbing. Unsure of what to do, she stroked his side, whispering, "Shh. It'll be alright…"

_When you're finding things to do, not to fall asleep  
'Cause you know she'll be there in your dreams  
that's when she's  
more than a memory _

I took a match to everything she ever wrote  
Watched her words go up in smoke 

Grasping the little lighter tightly, he took the notebook of hers that part of her diary in it –the part where she was just about to do it- out of her room and went outside. He clicked the lighter and brought it to the corner of the papers. He watched the flame crawl up the page, the words slowly being blacked out as it burned.

Tore all her pictures off the wall 

The green teen stepped into his room and flopped down on the bed. Looking up, he saw her picture smiling down at him. In a fit of rage, he picked up the picture and flung it at the wall. After a few seconds, a wave of realization hit him and he scampered over to check the damage done. His favorite picture of her was gone, ripped up because the glass had shattered. Tears dropped onto the ruined photo.

_That ain't helping me at all  
_

_'Cause when you're talking out loud and nobody's there_

The jokester ran into her old room, excited for some reason. "Hey! Got a joke for you! What's black, white and green all… over…?" His face fell as he realized he was talking to a wall._  
_

_You look like hell and you just don't care  
You're drinking more than you ever drank  
sinking down lower than you ever sank  
When you find yourself falling down upon your knees  
praying to God, begging him please  
that's when she's  
more than a memory _

She's more  
She's more

'Cause when you're dialing six numbers just to hang up the phone 

_Driving cross town just to see if she's home  
Waking a friend in the dead of the night  
just to hear him say its going to be alright  
When you're finding things to do, not to fall asleep  
'Cause you know she 's waiting in your dreams  
_

Beast Boy looked around his room. Spotless. He had been cleaning it for the past few nights, and now he could see the floor. He sighed. "What now?" He took another glance around the room. "I could reorganize my socks… again…"

_That's when she's  
more than a memory_

_People say she's only in my head  
Gonna take time but I'll forget_

bdbdbdbbdbdbdb

So, how was it? Not too awful, I hope. Song is More Than a Memory, by... I dunno. Somebody who ain't me.

**Disclaimer:** Oops, forgot this at the top. Don't own the song or the show.


End file.
